


Cause baby we're just reckless kids trying to find an island in the flood

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Series of Oneshots, mentions of bulimia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: They all look at her like she is insane for being with this man with his ferocious anger and inherited arrogance. But she sees the scared and scarred boy underneath.They all think she is insane to be with him. This beautiful headstrong woman with so much potential. But he sees the girl so driven to perfection she nearly destroys herself in the pursuit.They love each other with a reckless abandon and fearless persuit of something tangible to hold on to in a chaotic world.Somehow they make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana Wessex has known Ivar Lothbrok since she was seven years old and he was nine. He is the first boy she hates and the first one who pulls her braids. They verbally spar with a ferocity that seems to translate into their every interaction. Whether they are fighting or simply talking it is like they are the only two people in the world. 

The simple fact is they are bound by emotions neither want to acknowledge or bring on the light of day for years. It costs him the respect of his brothers and it drives away her many boyfriends away. 

Ivan for his physical impairment is an attractive man who has no problem hooking up with women. His blue eyes and strong arms and bay bot persona draw them in like flies to a dead carcass. 

Diana is a perfectionist who demands nothing less than the best from everyone in her life. Everyday she leaves her family mansion she always looks her best. Hair, makeup, and clothes to perfection. She may be a slight woman but she makes up for in her personality. Always with a man by her side she never hesitates to rub it in the face of her childhood rival and adversary. 

But for all of their fighting with each other the pair do plenty of fighting for the other. Diana is the first to go after anyone who insults Ivar about he legs and perceived lack of manhood. Once she broke the nose of a classmate who took his crutches and made him crawl down a hallway. The resulting brawl had ended with Ecbert Wessex suing the school and the family of the boy when Diana had ended up with a broken collarbone and a concussion. The other Lothbroks had gotten involved as well leading to several suspensions and months of detention. 

Diana pretends not to know when the boy who revealed her bulimia in front of a school assembly ends up beaten halt to death in the alleyway behind a brothel. The boy in question is the son of the mayor and it brings shame it his family. The reveal had led to her locking herself in the bathroom in her basement and puking her guts out until her nose bled and her eyes were bloodshot. After a few days absence she gets a ride to school with the Lothbroks. When she sits beside Ivar she says nothing as she grips his hand. He in turn laces their hands together and they hold onto each other like tethers into a storm. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Diana is seventeen when the world finally becomes aware of the extent of her entanglement its Ivar. Entangled is a good word to describe them. no matter what she does it always comes backn to Ivar. He is under her skin now. Borrowed deep in the black of her heart. She knows to carve him out would be almost too great a cost. 

Ivar still had his endless parade of women and she is single for the first time in almost a year. Since she was fourteen Diana has always had a boy on her arm and is never long without one. She wants to be cared for and loved and protected but also wants her solitude and independence. None of them seem to last very long. 

She is planning to go to school in Paris. To get away from London and everything. She wants to travel and to feel the sun on her skin in an unknown land. She had relapsed almost three months ago. Diana has been bulimic since she was eleven. Perfection is her goal and the expectations are unrealistic and damaging according to her doctors. Diana knows this. She thinks a change of scenery may help. 

Lagertha is having party to celebrate Bjorn's engagement. It is March and she has been counting down the days till she can flee like a thief in the night. Only her family knows. But someone tells Ivar who is nineteen and going to school for his business degree. He chooses the party of all the places to confront her about it. 

She drags him into a corner to try and avoid a scene. He allows her to pull him away from the crowds but soon things escalate and he is calling her a coward and she calls him a selfish cripple. Ivan wears his legs like a badge now after years of hating them but she knows the best ways to hurt him. 

And suddenly she is so tired of fighting with him. Diana is not afraid to fight. But she wants someone to fight for her for once. So she goes silent and ask why he even cares. An odd look appears in her eyes and when he says nothing a strange sorrow settles in her bones. So she tells him goodbye and turns to leave. 

Instead Ivar grabs her arm and throws his crutches to the floor. And then his lips meet hers and she is lost. She has kissed Ivar before but never like this. The passion and emotion in it throws her for a loop. She prides herself on always being in control. But she surrenders and decides to ride this way. 

But the moment is over when she stumbles against the wall and slides down with Ivar following. He braces and twists and she lands awkwardly on top of him. She is panting and looks into those fathomless blue eyes. What she sees scares her. She tries to get up but he pulls her into his lap and then with a gentleness he hardly ever shows brings his hands up to cup her face. He leans his forehead against her own and looks deep in her eyes. He doesn't say a word nor does she. 

Tension builds in the air and Diana knows this is it. Something has to give. So she throws caution to wind for once and makes her choice. She gentles kisses him and he immediately returns the action. His strong arms wrap around her and her arms lace around his neck to rest on his broad shoulders. 

Hisntongue probes her mouth open and she meets it. Soon a duel begins and a moan echoes in her throat. A sound like a rumble sounds in response and she moves so she is sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of him. He moves and thrusts against her. It feels right and make her surge to meet him. His hands are in her hair and she does not want to ever let go. The encounter seems to span an enter its until someone clears their throat and it shatters. Diana looks and mere feet away stands her brother and father and all of the Lothbroks. 

Ivar growls and glares and swears at Sigurd who is grinning and making a lewd comment. His hands span her back and hold her to him. She responds to it all by burying her head in his shoulder. Embarrassed at being caught in such an intimate moment she knows they can never go back now. And she does not want to. So she interrupts Ivar in an argument with his brother and gently uses her hands to cup his face. 

He stops and looks at her in shock. She gently kisses him and pours all her emotions into it. She ends it all too quick. And moves to get up. He looks hurt until he sees she is going for his crutches. She helps him stand and ingnoring the looks on the faces of everyone around them they move to a table. She does not leave his side for the rest of the night.

he has a hand on her thigh or on the back of her chair. They have more than one biting conversation but she allows herself to kiss his neck and he plays with her hair. It feels like a beginning and she does not mean to let got, 


End file.
